second star to the right
by abbyli
Summary: "How the hell did you get in here! I took away your stupid hook!" Each time Emma tries to throw a certain pirate in jail, she finds him in her living room with a big flirty smile on his face. emma/hook, henry a.u.


_**second star to the right**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

The first time that she gets to arrest him is when she manages to stop him from filling Gold with bullets. How hegot his hands, er-_hand_ on a gun, she'll never know. And he won't tell her.

She felt so satisfied the moment she got to slap the cuffs on him and drag his ass to jail. The relishing sound that the heavy barred door made when it slammed closed on him was probably one of the best moments of her fairy tale life.

"Honestly? You are going to leave me in here?" he spat, anger so evident in those damn features. He was so angry and so upset at not being able to finally extract his revenge. She didn't give a damn, though. She wasn't going to let him take out Gold, not as long as Belle was in the picture.

"Yes, I am going to leave you in here for the night to cool off," she shot back, making sure the door was securely locked. "I'm tired of this, Hook. I'm tired of all the backstabbing and the murder."

"It was one little murder, darling. And you could have walked away. You could have walked away and never looked back-"

"While you murdered Gold right in front of Belle? Sorry, that girl has already seen too much!" Emma snapped. "Now shut up and try to get some sleep."

And with that, she left him there in the cold, cold station, right in the dark.

**.**

**.**

And she found him sitting in her living room an hour later, looking so like a freaking statue in those clothes. Damn, she had to get him some new clothes before the clueless people in town starting asking questions.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" she raged, slamming the door behind her with force that she didn't know she had.

He quickly got to his feet, his hand and hook held up in surrender. "You really thought that I cannot pick a few locks, little lass?"

**.**

**.**

He went back to jail the next day.

**.**

**.**

It became almost like a game between the two of them. He would make sure to cause trouble wherever he went and she would make sure to toss his sweet ass into that tiny jail cell. And every damn time, she would find him in her house that night. Some time, stinking Henry would let him in but mostly, he would just pick the lock and break in, no matter how many times she had them changed.

"You know, one of these days I am going to have trained attack dogs here," she says one night when she tosses him out with a thermos of hot chocolate. That was something that Henry had introduced him too and something that the three of them had in common, the love of strong cocoa with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.

"No, you won't," he chuckles as he slips down the stairs and disappears into the night.

**.**

**.**

Finally, she discovers him sitting in her bathroom one early morning, trying to figure out her electric toothbrush.

"What is this blarny bit of witchcraft?" he asks her when she starts violently at the sight of him.

"It's a toothbrush, you nitwit," she snaps as she kicks him out. "I swear-one of these days, Hook!"

**.**

**.**

And then she decides that the only thing to do is take away his hook.

"Mom, you are taking away his livelihood!" Henry protests when he discovers her plan.

"Livelihood, shmlivelihood," she says. "He can get a prosthetic limb at the hospital. I'm tired of coming home from work every night and finding him in my living room or in my kitchen making a huge mess!"

**.**

**.**

"How the hell did you get in here?! I took away your stupid hook!"

**.**

**.**

She gives him the hook back the next day, knowing it's a lost cause.

**.**

**.**

Her twenty-nineth birthday rolls around and she comes home to find him and her son in the kitchen making a huge mess but also preparing quite a nice little tray of cupcakes. She stands in the doorway to the room, unnoticed, and watches as Henry patiently shows the man that he is starting to view as a friend how to use the electric mixer and the oven.

"Please don't burn my house down," she chuckles. "But thank you for the wonderful cupcakes."

**.**

**.**

"You know, this is getting ridiculous," she sighs, less than a month later, waking up and finding him preparing coffee. She walks into the living room and pulls something out of her bag, returning to him. She presses the tiny object into his hand, closing his fingers over it. "Just take my extra key."

He opens his hand and looks down at the tiny golden key, feeling something in the pool of his belly that he hasn't felt in so many years.

**.**

**.**

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

"What?"

She looks up at him from her perch on the floor, her eyes wide. He shakes his head and gestures at the large television with his hook.

"At least they got one thing right," he says, pointing to the screen.

"So it didn't all happen like this?" she asks, lifting herself up to the sofa beside him.

"Oh, it did," he replies. "But it wasn't as happy as all that."

She lets out a small chuckle. "They got your animated character right, you know."

"What?!" he glares viciously at her. "I do not look like that monstrosity of a man!"

He tries not to smile when she falls off the sofa laughing.

**.**

**.**

"Tell me, Mr. Jones," says the boy as he slides into the booth across from him. "Are you going to stay with us forever?"

"Sorry?" he stares at the boy for a moment.

"I hope you do," Henry says. "You kind of fit in to our little family."

And with that, the boy picks up his bag and is gone.

**.**

**.**

She's working a late night shift and isn't home yet when he awakes from a nightmare. He calls out for his lost friends over and over again when Henry awakes suddenly, hearing him.

"Killian, wake up!" the boy calls, gently shaking the older man's shoulder. "Killian!"

He awakes then, sweat pouring down his face, heavy breaths encasing his chest. "Henry?"

"It's okay," Henry whispers, gently taking his hand. "It was just a nightmare." And he doesn't even ask what it was about, already knowing. He leaves the room and returns a moment later with a short candle with a protective case around it and a book of matches.

"What are you doing?" he asks, watching the boy light the candle and set it carefully on the bare nightstand.

"My granddad taught me this a while ago. When you have a nightmare, you can light a candle. The flame chases away the bad dreams and allows for your night to be peaceful."

"Your grandfather taught you that?" he asks, watching the golden flame flicker and dance in the evening light.

Henry smiles, nodding his tiny head. "Yes, he did." He returns to the side of the couch and pulls the covers back up over him, practically treating him like a small child. "You'll be all right now. The flame will chase away your bad dreams."

"Thanks, Henry," he whispers, gently squeezing the boy's hand. "You know, I'm the grown up. I'm the one supposed to be comforting you."

"You still haven't fit into our world yet, Killian," Henry chuckles. "So technically, you are a kid."

He lets out a small laugh. "I suppose you are right."

**.**

**.**

"Tell me about Milah."

Her voice startles him so much. Not just her voice but that question. That question he hoped he would never have to answer.

"She was a fireball," he says quietly, his arm slowly coming up and slipping around her shoulders. "She wanted me and nobody else. Not even her own son." Her stomach turns at those last five words. "She said that she would follow me 'til the ends of the earth or die trying."

Well, she did.

"I know that she wasn't the one," he adds softly. "But she did open my heart for other possibilities."

**.**

**.**

She finds him accompanying her to the bus stop at least once a week to pick up Henry. It is one afternoon where she hears a friend of his ask him a question that makes her heart skip a few beats.

"Hey, Henry. Are those your parents?" Another small boy asks her dark haired son once they get off the bus.

Henry looks across the street to where he sees them waiting. His mother in her deep scarlet leather jacket and her fair hair flying around in the wind. Killian Jones in the black leather jacket that he picked up a thrift shop a few months ago, his raven hair a messy tumble of waves. But their faces are gentle and full of a light that he couldn't remember seeing in his whole entire life.

"Yeah," he replies to his friend. "They're my parents. Do you want to meet them?"

Hearing Henry introduce Captain Hook as his dad makes her heart jump into her throat...and real happiness find her once again.

**.**

**.**

She notices something later. His tattoo of Milah's name is gone, replaced by another one.

It is of a delicate swan, two dates embossed into it's wing.

Her birthdate and Henry's birthdate.

**.**

**.**

They decide to make it official one early spring morning after she finally lets him into her bed.

Rings are exchanged and words are said.

But there is no thing greater than the glory of that amazing morning, full of light and full of joy.

**.**

**.**

Another birthdate joins hers and Henry's on his arm.

Penelope Star Jones is born on a crisp autumn afternoon, a shock of raven hair and the most amazing green eyes ever.

He is clumsy the first time that he holds their daughter. The nurse has to give him a short lesson on how to pick her up and how to hold her just right so she is snug and safe in his embrace. She watches from the bed, a tiny smile on her lips, Henry's fingers laced through hers.

"We're a real family," Henry murmurs.

"I think we always were," she whispers, glancing up into her son's eyes. "It just took a little time to get it all straightened out."

"You're right about that," the boy smiles, his eyes on his father and baby sister.

**.**

**.**

How do you measure unspeakable love?

Soulmates?

It's when someone knows you better than you know yourself.

It's when you would lay down your life for someone, no matter what the cost. It's when...whenever you see that person, you just light up. It's their face that can bring that amazing smile to you and you know it.

A soulmate is a best friend, a life partner.

They can save you even if you don't want to be saved.

And they can love you forever, and forever after.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Close to what I think could happen with Emma and Hook if he decides to stay in Storybrooke. I think she will eventually let him in and he will be that figure that she and Henry both need. **

**Thanks guys. Can't wait 'til Sunday! **


End file.
